The device is able to embody large pieces having a complex section, especially pieces similar to those made of a light alloy produced in an aircraft sheet rolling mill, that is plates reinforced by ribs made of three-directional composite materials, needing to resist mechanical and thermic stresses in an oxidizing environment. These structures, derived from fibrated prefabricated pieces kept in shape by a binding agent and assembled during placing of the third direction, are stiffened in a mold so as to obtain the final geometry of the piece and then, if necessary, machined with the desired shapes and dimensions.
There is a large number of techniques able to embody flat or bulged plates formed of layers in parallel planes obtained via fiber orientation in two dimensions, these techniques using preimpregnated fibers or wires supported by a continuity strip and with layer isolation, said strip needing to be removed when the wire is placed and rewound behind the placing head. The wire is driven by the continuity strip, the latter also being driven by a rotary-motorized placing roller. So as to embody the third direction, that is so as to introduce transverse fibers through superimposed substrates, these known techniques use a large number of pins which help to support the transverse fibers and which subsequently need to be removed.
These known techniques do have a certain number of drawbacks. Firstly, the need to realize the placing of a wire on a support strip and then of storing these on disk-shaped coils limit the quantity of stored wire and their dimensions encumber the placing head. In addition, the motorization of a contact roller constitutes a complication in embodying a placing head. It is also known that the operations for preimpregnating the wire prohibit the use of certain resin moulds. Finally, the use of pins proves to be a hindrance during placing of the third direction.